The Image of Perfection
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: Hermione Granger's life was perfect. But what happens when it becomes anything but? Her parents die, Harry and Ron leave to get the horcruxes, and she feels all alone, abandoned. Can anyone help her lost soul? Now finished!
1. who am I to be noticed?

Hermione looked down, her gaze fell into her lap, and that's where it stayed. Her heart was full of pain, she felt the swelling in her heart, ignoring it, seeing the happy students pass her, a fake smile plastered on her face. She carefully avoided eye contact, not wanting to attract any attention. Of course everyone would be nice to her, who wouldn't be nice to the girl who's parents were murdered, who was forced to live at Hogwarts for the remaining month of summer.

It was almost lucky for her, she was seventeen, her parents no longer had custody of her, so she wouldn't have to be an orphan. Doesn't mean she didn't grieve for months on end. She pulled down her sleeves self-consciously, looking around her. She was in the great hall, the feast was about to start.

Shivering children walked into the great hall, she stared at them enviously, oh to be young again, and carefree, she thought bitterly, not wanting to think about it. They had been her whole life, she couldn't just let it go in a few months, surely everyone understood.

Everyone but Hermione, she had been abandoned, by everyone. Her parents left her alone, to fend for herself, of course it wasn't their fault they died, it was the death eaters. Harry and Ron left her too, to go find the horcruxes, she was going to go too, but for obvious reasons, she stayed home, to heartbroken to continue with them in the search.

They were remorseful that she couldn't come, yet went anyways, leaving her like everyone else. She was made head girl, something she had dreamed about ever since first year, but now that she finally got it, she felt nothing, she didn't feel anything anymore, she was numb. Almost hollow on the inside.

She had mastered the fake smile, fooling everyone who asked if she was ok, or saying if she ever needed anything to talk to them, but she saw it in their eyes. They were scared, their eyes pleaded not to talk to her, they didn't know how to handle it. Handle a friend who has had a family member die. They didn't know how to comfort them. Hermione didn't mind, she was used to this…you know, being abandoned.

She looked down at her delicious, mouth-watering meal set before her, and didn't have the slightest appetite. She hadn't felt like eating for a long time, ever since…that night, anyways she picked up her fork, slowly stirring her food, playing with it.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice call, she put on that fake smile once again, ready to fool the world. She looked up to see Lavender running towards her, she was somewhat surprised, she wasn't really friends with her, and yet she talked to her when others avoided her.

"Hey!" she said, wincing slightly at the fake cheery voice coming out of her mouth, but without saying anything, Lavender walked right up to her, and gave her a hug. "Its ok, I lost someone too…" Lavenders voice broke, Hermione knew this already, Lavenders brother had been murdered the same night as her parents.

Having a shoulder to cry on, felt…sort of good. Hermione nodded, as they pulled apart, "Thank you," she said, and no other words had to be spoken. She felt touched, but knew Lavender was no real friend, just someone to sympathize with. She normally forced herself to eat, but this time she had no motive whatsoever.

Normally, the elves would bring her the food, looking earnestly at her, waiting for her to eat, and so she would, for their sake. Still she had lost weight, not on purpose, but it still happened.

She felt as though she was in a crowded room, but invisible, she couldn't explain it, but she knew one thing. She missed Harry and Ron, they helped her when she first lost her parents, but then she had to say goodbye to them, heartbroken. She sighed, remembering the days when they would run around the school, in the invisibility cloak.

Her mind drifted back from the past, faintly hearing the normal speech, telling the first years not to go in the forbidden forest etcetera, etcetera she had heard it all before. Then she heard her name called, it was loud and echoed, and it was Dumbledore.

"And thanks to our new Head Girl, and Head Boy, Hermione Granger," he paused for applause, "and Draco Malfoy!" he said swinging his arm in the direction of the two. Hermione had not heard this yet, she dropped her fork into her food, it was now a swirling mess of colors, all blended together into one giant, gross food.

She guessed that this year wouldn't be good, it would be a depressing end, to six previous wonderful fun filled memories that had happened. She looked around, and spotted Malfoy at the Slytherin table, gazing at her intently, as if almost analyzing her.

She slowly got up, feeling the eyes of a thousand people on her shoulders, wondering why someone would get up in the middle of the yearly speech, and just leave, but they realized who she was, and put their attention back to Dumbledore.

She felt the pierce of his bright blue eyes on her back, as she walked out on his speech, for the first time in her life, she didn't care about the speech, she didn't care about anything.

Draco…

He sat there, watching her go, that fake smile was on her face, acting as though she wasn't broken inside, Draco knew the others were oblivious, he knew how she felt. He was shocked, first seeing her, seeing those void, empty eyes, she was paler then normal, obviously hadn't gone out much. She seemed almost…dead on the inside. He was sure that by now she was.

He knew about her parents deaths, and he had almost felt sad for her, he wished that it was his who had died, not hers, only because he despised his father so much. He avoided the conversation with the others, leaving himself to think.

He got up, following her out of the hall, the students were baffled, there was, yet another, seventh year, bold enough to walk out on Dumbledore's speech. Where was he going? A quiet murmur shuffled throughout the crowd.

He went where he knew she would be, he knew the way there by heart, not forgetting it for the life of him. He followed in the footsteps of where she had walked, moments before, she disappeared around the corner. He walked past, his hand gliding on the hard cold stone wall, closing his eyes, thinking.

A door appeared, a small smile appeared on his face, as he walked in, a wave of emotions crossing over his face. He had found her, he walked in, looking around the room, seeing the walls, they were the color of blood. He was in the room of requirement

He shivered, taking in the sadness that came with the room. He walked over, seeing a shadow hunched over in the darkness, hair in her face, he spotted Hermione. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, hardly loud enough to hear.

"You are…" he paused, thinking over his words before he said them. "head girl…and I'm head boy, I… I just wanted to show you where our dorm is," he ended lamely, seeing her look up.

Her cold stare, pierced right through him, she had fire in her eyes, the first emotion he had seen all evening, "Oh I'm sure, are you sure you just didn't want to find the helpless mudblood all alone? Want to have a little fun hurting her?" she spat out bitterly.

"Well your to late," she informed him, "I am already hurt beyond repair, so it doesn't really matter anymore, now does it?" he stood there, stunned as she walked briskly past him, when she got closer, he saw her bloodshot eyes, she had been crying.

He saw that small spark in her eyes, when she fought back, he would do anything to get the Hermione she used to be back. She had crappy friends, he noticed, they avoided her gaze, walking just a little faster in the hallway, just to not have to talk to her, and feel awkward. He was furious with them, the little wimps, so much for Gryffindor pride, well if they wouldn't help her, he would…

Author's note: hey everyone! First chappie lol the next one will be up really soon! I hope you like it.


	2. potions sadness

Author's note: hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! And so here's chapter two haha

Last time: He saw that small spark in her eyes, when she fought back, he would do anything to get the Hermione she used to be back. She had crappy friends, he noticed, they avoided her gaze, walking just a little faster in the hallway, just to not have to talk to her, and feel awkward. He was furious with them, the little wimps, so much for Gryffindor pride, well if they wouldn't help her, he would…

Draco slept in, not bothering to have set the alarm the night before. He had thrown his pillow over his head, shielding his eyes from the sunlight that shone about the dark green room. He groaned, willing himself to get out of his night warm bed. He threw off his covers, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, until they met soft silver carpet.

His room reeked Slytherin, and he was sure that Hermione's room was all Gryffindor, down to the last detail, heck she might even have a giant painting of a lion on the wall. His eyes shot open as he heard a soft voice singing softly, the voice filling up the room, the voice was so beautiful. It was Hermione, he realized, and sat straighter as he recognized the lyrics, it was a sad song, made many girls cry. It was by a Muggle, named Brad pastry? He couldn't remember, called whisky lullaby, he sat back leaning his head on the wall and listened to her sing.

She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget

We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La x 7  
La x 7  
La x 7  
La x 7

The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath

She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby

(this song is my absolute favorite!!! I recommend to everyone who reads this to watch the music video for it, its so sad it made me cry!!!)

Draco had his eyes closed, he didn't know when she had stopped singing, but he knew he had slept in, his eyes opened slowly as he noticed that he might have missed a class…he looked at the clock, or three classes! He swore under his breath, getting ready as fast as he could, but still taking time for the necessities like making sure his hair was perfect. Yes, he was a little to mirror friendly sometimes, but he didn't mind, he liked looking good, it presented yourself better.

He sighed, he had missed her, he had meant to talk to her later, but dozed off, dreaming, she had sounded so sad…so…alone. Even back at the great hall, where she was surrounded by people, he had never seen anyone look so lonely. He buckled on the last latch on his robes, picking up his schoolbooks. With one last glance into the mirror, he walked out into the empty head's personal common room. Of course, it was always empty, she never left her room, unless she was out here, staring into the fire again.

She also sometimes came out here, writing in a black leather bound book, not letting him anywhere near it, heaven forbid he ever see her precious diary or whatever it was. Anyways, he never tried to see it, and she never complained, she never complained, because she never talked to him. She avoided him more since last night, then any other years before this, but then she had Potty and Weasel behind her, but this year… his eyes grew wide as realization hit him, she missed them, and felt abandoned. It made sense.

He checked the time, and thought quickly about what class he would have now, he had about thirty seconds to get to that one class he had that day with her, potions. He sprinted down the hallway, his robe billowing behind him, he didn't want to be late. Oh who was he kidding, he thought chucking, he was Snape's favorite student, he wouldn't be in trouble. Still…if he wanted to be her partner, he had better hurry so he could convince Snape.

Hermione was already sitting alone at a station, long before Draco had even got there. Snape drawled on and on about the potion, Hermione could just look at the book and then do it, she didn't need to listen to him talk and talk and talk! She sighed, propping he arm on the table, leaning her chin on her palm. She listened to him talk and closed her eyes, thinking.

Finally, they could start, they were making…something she blushed a light crimson, realizing that she had forgotten what they were even making, she looked down at her book, they were making a healing potion, supposed to small to fairly large wounds. She worked diligently, for a few minutes, until she was aware that there was a large person, shadowing over her. She looked up in annoyance, and saw Snape standing there, next to Draco.

"It seems, Ms. Granger, that you are the only one without a partner," he said in a mono-tone, Hermione tried really hard not to roll her eyes, as he made a motion with his hands as if to say that Draco was her partner. He walked away, and Hermione ignored Draco's presence, working silently.

She avoided eye contact, and Draco noticed, so he did little things to try to make her look over, he would cough loudly, or drop a book, but nothing broke her gaze from the work. In the whole class period she hadn't said a single word to him. She wouldn't even look in his general direction, and it frustrated him immensely.

He realized what would get her attention, and he faked a coughing fit, and leaned on the table as several students stared at him hacking his lungs out. He acted as if he need support, and leaned against the table, and then with one quick "Accidental" hard push on the cauldron. He watched Hermione's face turn from confusion, to annoyance, to pure horror, to pissed off in a matter of about three seconds.

The cauldron fell in slow motion, tumbling to the ground as students scrambled to avoid the spilled potion. Shrieks and cries of surprise filled the air, and Draco put on a look of fake horror. "Woops," he said, sounding apologetic, but inside he was happy at how well it had worked out.

Hermione whipped around, he cheeks flushed scarlet, and her eyes blazed with pure outrage, her fists were clenched at her sides. Finally, she spoke, her voice low, and dangerous. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, her voice calm, yet threatening. "It was an accident," he fibbed, putting on a look of guilt.

Suddenly Snape appeared, sucking up the potion in his wand, "Draco, because you are one of my more…favored students, you and Ms. Granger, are allowed to come in after class, and retry the potion, but for now, go to the hospital wing, and get cough serum, class dismissed." With that, the whole class, confused, got up and left, and Snape went to all of the cauldrons, taking a sample, then sucking up the rest into his wand.

Hermione sat in her chair, thinking very violent thoughts, as Snape left the room she turned to him. "Don't lie to me, don't bloody fucking lie to me! I know you did that on purpose, but why? And I will know if you lie," she said fiercely, her eyes daring him to lie. He paused, thinking it over, and he decided to go halfway.

"I…your right, I did do it on purpose, I just, wanted you to talk to me, and I didn't know how to…" he said even to his own ears he sounded lame, but it was good enough for Hermione. "Well…next time don't do anything so drastic," she said her voice returning to normal tone. "We had better get started, or we won't make lunch." She started gathering up ingredients, looking at the labels and putting them in order.

"Now make yourself useful,. Boil the cauldron so we can start," she said giving instructions, and he obliged, actually helping her. With the two of them working together, they actually accomplished something, they finished the potion in half the time then it took in class, because Draco wasn't helping the last time.

When they finished Hermione said, "Oh! I almost forgot, we have to bottle it for a grade," she said feeling foolish, she reached across the table for the case, and her sleeve pulled up, Draco's eyes locked on her wrist. Etched all across her wrist were long red cuts…

Author's note: dun dun dun!! I hope you guys review, I know I have said this in other stories but reviews really inspire me, so thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, the story might get a little sad for a while, but I have big plans for it so I will make sure to update soon!


	3. turned around

Authors note: thanks to all my reviewers!!! Here's the third chapter.

Last time: When they finished Hermione said, "Oh! I almost forgot, we have to bottle it for a grade," she said feeling foolish, she reached across the table for the case, and her sleeve pulled up, Draco's eyes locked on her wrist. Etched all across her wrist were long red cuts…

Hermione's thoughts raced, he had seen them! She just knew he had, the look on his face, she panicked, and ran out of the room, leaving him stunned, she looked down at her arm, and she lightly traced the scars with the tip of her finger. She remembered each and every scar, and why she had done it. The world just had to much hurt, she needed to find release…and the knife had looked so very tempting, she couldn't resist, and if anyone ever found out…she would die. She looked down, remembering the past.

Draco stood in the very spot he was in five minutes earlier, his whole body was frozen, he couldn't move, his joints were frozen with shock, it was as if someone had frozen his feet right to the spot. He couldn't believe what he had seen, Hermione Granger cuts herself! He had never thought it would be so drastic, but then again he had never thought she would be so alone either.

He wondered what she had been thinking, he understood her strangely, feeling so much pain and needing to get away. He needed to talk to her, he hadn't gotten a word in because the second she saw his eyes on her wrist, she dashed for the door, and Snape came in for the sample, he never got to say anything. In her eyes…they shone with fear when he saw her, she had not gone out of her room, he had tried knocking but he knew it was a lost cause.

He even woke up early to see her, because he had no classes with her that day, so he tried to stand outside her classes, but somehow she found out how to go to class around him. She seemed untouchable, she wasn't even in the Great Hall to eat, he suspected that she had the house elves in the kitchen bring her food. He knew how strongly she used to feel about elf rights, but everyone had to eat…right? He cringed at the thought of her starving herself, now that he thought about it, she _was_ getting rather thin.

He considered bringing her food into her room, but he wasn't sure if she would even open the door, let alone eat it! He decided to try it, he piled up a large plate of different foods, ones he knew she would have to like, and eat.

He carried up the plate to the heads dorm, knocking on her door, and he called in, "Hermione? You have to eat sometime! I brought you food…" and with no answer, he tried several more times, finally giving up and leaving the plate outside her room.

"Ok I guess I'm leaving bye…" he said stomping his feet to sound like he was walking away and the door creaked open a sliver, just big enough for her to peek out. He pressed himself against the wall, so he could not be seen by her. The door closed once more.

Draco sighed, and looked at the time, it was time for class again. He trudged, dragging his feet as he walked slowly to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.

Herbology…

Draco had finished planting a stupid plant that he had no clue what its name was. The assignment was to plant something, then use it for whatever its use was for, and then show the class. He had chosen an easy thing, it made syrup for warts or something like that. He couldn't throw his thoughts off of Hermione and her not eating.

It worried him, because when his mother was sick, she never ate either. But that was because her and his father would have…difficulties, he shook his head, clearing himself of all thoughts.

He accidentally overheard a Ravenclaws conversation. "Yeah did you hear about that one girl? Who's parents like died over the summer or something?" and a second voice responded, "Yeah! Uh isn't her name like Hermione Granger, she's the head girl!" they continued to chatter with each other until finally he turned around.

"Didn't your mummy ever teach you it's not polite to talk about other people behind their backs?" he fumed to them, he studied their frightened faces, they were only 4th years, just watching the class. They scampered away fearfully, avoiding him, their cheeks were tinted with embarrassment.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, nothing really happened, expect that Draco spilled something on his hand, he wasn't quite sure what it was…but he was pretty sure it was bad seeing as his hand turned red and started to swell.

"What are you still doing here? Go to the Hospital Wing! You don't want to get it infected, or something worse happening to it," Mrs. Sprout shrieked when she saw his hand, she would've normally just helped him herself, but they had no clue what had fallen on him! Everyone had different plants and there was no way to tell.

So that was why he was now walking up the long hill back up to Hogwarts, from the greenhouses. Clutching his hand in a towel, he muttered under his breath, something about stupid plants having to ruin his day, now he would have to go in after school and get the extract, or he wouldn't get a good grade!

He walked through the halls, they were so empty, because everyone was in class. The school seemed deserted, and it gave him the shivers, he didn't want to think about how there wasn't anyone to call for help if something happened. He cursed Sprout for not letting him bring an escort.

Suddenly, an icy cold chill ran through him, making him gasp as he looked and saw nothing but grey. "Oh sorry!" a voice called, the stupid bloody Gryffindor Ghost had flown right through him! "Watch where your going!" he cried, his head throbbing, great he thought now I have a headache too!

The Ghost grumbled off, floating away without saying anything else to the moody teenager. He walked down, and right outside the Hospital Wing, he saw the door close, someone had just gone in there! He walked a little faster, going in and he opened the door slowly, seeing someone there.

It was Hermione, she was clutching her stomach! What was wrong? He wondered, and walked inside hearing her voice louder and louder as he approached. "Well my stomach hurts, I was just wondering if I could get a pass out of class, because I don't feel well…" her voice drifted off as the nurse nodded her head gingerly, and wrote something on a piece of paper, giving it to Hermione. "Thanks," she said and turned to go, and found herself face to face with Draco.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice wavered, and she stepped around him, her pace just a little bit faster. "What can I do for you?" she said, and he showed her his hand, and he said grimly, "Herbology…" and she said, "tisk tisk," and held his hand while she whispered spells and put some clear liquid on it. "It should be better in about ten minutes," she said, and let him go.

He still had time to find Hermione, if he was lucky. He raced down the hallway, where she had been several moments earlier, and saw the girls lavatory door close. He knew that it had been her, so he stood outside of it. He felt like a stalker, but he didn't want this to go on for the rest of the year.

After about ten minutes, she finally walked out, and was surprised to see Draco camped outside of the door. "Stalking girls lavatories are we now Draco?" she asked coldly, looking down to where he was sitting, when his legs got tired from standing so long. When he started to doze, was when she had finally come out…typical.

"No…" he started to protest, then realized how wrong this looked. He shook his head, "not the point, Hermione, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted her to admit it, so he could help her.

Suddenly her eyes got really sad, and he wasn't prepared for her answer. Softly she said, "No Draco…its everyone, who is ignoring me…"

Author's note: hey everyone! I just realized I say that like at the beginning/end of every chapter! Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be out tomorrowish but for now review! Please and thanks haha also I have a new one-shot story called four letter words that's out so feel free to read that, its kind of sad but anyways bye!

Rachel


	4. hurt and fighting

Author's note: Thanks to every dear soul who reviewed!!!! I have planned for this story to be about 15 chapters to 20 chapters long, so I'll be updating quicker!

Last Time:

Suddenly her eyes got really sad, and he wasn't prepared for her answer. Softly she said, "No Draco…its everyone, who is ignoring me…"

**Now**

Draco sat in the heads common room, after having a talk with Hermione, he knew she was in pain, he knew she was suffering, but she always took it out on him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, he always had that habit whenever he was stressed. He recalled the conversation that occurred just moments before.

_"Its everyone…who is ignoring me…"Hermione's eyes were so sad, suddenly, they flared up, surprising him. "But I'm sure you have never had to deal with that," she spat out dramatically, making him jump back in surprise. "No its not like that…" he said but was cut off by a loud scoff from Hermione._

_"Oh I'm sure," she mocked, "whatever will I do? I'm Draco Malfoy and I get whatever I want, I can't decide between the gold watch, and the white gold! Oh how dreadful…" she raised her eyebrows, as if challenging him to disagree._

_Draco's breath sounded forced, as he clenched his fists at his sides, fuming at this petite girl in front of him. He was so, so angry! "You know nothing about me, don't assume anything!" he barred his teeth as he spoke, rage boiled deep inside him, who was she to judge him?_

_"Don't even act like you know the pain I have been through, don't even…I am not trying to act like I know what has happened to you in your life, so don't act like you know mine." Draco said venomously, and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she shook her head, as if he was a little boy, who just wouldn't understand._

_"At least your parents are alive!" she suddenly shrieked, bitterness seeped into her words, and with that, she turned on her heel and left. She didn't hear him quietly mutter "I wish that they weren't…" and he too disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned hallway._

**Now…**

That was how he got back to the common room, he had walked back, first he waited in the hallway, pacing around, thinking. He had lost his temper, she hadn't meant what she had said, and he knew that.

They had just needed to fume out some of their anger…bitterness. Draco had tried to sympathize with her, had tried pissing her off, which worked rather nicely, but nothing seemed to work. He was desperate, something had happened, that she wouldn't talk about, was it more then just her parents deaths? More then what he knew?

He was sitting in a rough leather chair, it wasn't red, nor was it green, but a dark blue, the color of the midnight sky. He was thinking over the conversation, wondering where it had gone, it had gone from accusing, to sad, to anger, to pissed off, to confused, and back to sad. With the two of them, their emotions just swirled, and all of it bottled up inside just spilled out.

Before him was a fire, the warmth was radiating off of it, a small breeze floated the warm air up by him, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He watched silently as the flames licked at the log, surrounding it, consuming it, choking it until it was nothing more, then a little pile of ash.

He had a small smile on his face, a sad one, he realized that lately he had been able to take anything, anything at all, even the beautiful burning of a soaked fire in a fireplace, and turn it into something depressing. He sighed, even that thought was depressing, he couldn't help it though.

Ever since his father…well he shook his head, he wasn't going to think of it, he needed to clear his mind, he leaned back into the chair, and wondered what Hermione was thinking, she had gotten to the common room before him but he was curious of what she was thinking, right now, what was she doing?

Hermione…

Hermione's head was in her pillow, her pillowcase was now stained with smeared eyeliner, the fight with Draco had brought up so many memories, so much pain, she had lost control, screamed at him, and surprisingly he screamed back. Whenever she screamed at anyone, they just said it was going to be alright. She couldn't stand it, she needed a fight, someone to be normal with.

Having someone act normal with her, it had been to much, she had been overwhelmed, for once someone didn't pity her, didn't look sadly at her and think, oh poor dear, its to bad what happened to her, to her parents, at such a young age too. She was sick of it!

She sobbed quietly into her pillow, her eyes seemed like endless ducts, filled with water, like a river, they flowed down her cheeks freely, coming easier and easier everyday, following the same path down her cheeks as the day before.

There was two ways that she helped herself, let out her emotions, she cut, and wrote poetry, it was the only way, only they could help her now. She took out her small leather book, it was black, and the pages were mostly stained with tears.

She unlatched the clip, opening it up, revealing pages and pages of heart wrenching poetry, and sadness. Her true feelings, her wants and desires. She opened to a new page, it was blank, had nothing on it, she picked up her quill, her hands shaking as she slowly wrote, her ink was red, she had always thought it was appropriate.

I cry quiet, silent tears,

Ones that not a single soul hears,

Pain and bitterness pent up inside,

Makes me want to run, to hide,

Who are you to judge me?

I just want you to leave me be,

Everyone else does, and has not a care,

Life is just so damn unfair,

I cry quiet, silent tears,

Ones that not a single soul hears…

Hermione's eyes welded up with tears, as they always did, she shut the book with a quiet snap. And tucked it safely under her bed, where it would hopefully stay for a while, so she wouldn't be so sad.

She felt it, her fingers itched with a want, her chest tightened, and she slowly picked up the knife, rolling up her sleeves, she pressed the cool metal to her flesh, pulling it across her wrist, and she sighed softly, seeing the trickle of blood. She was still alive, and could still feel…she wondered how long, this feeling would last…

Author's Note: hey! Lol I spent a little extra time getting this out, I had to hurry so forgive me for any mistakes I might have made, the next chapter will be out soon! Press that cute little review button, and I'll love you forever!


	5. Fevers burn, inside and out actual one

Author's note: OH MY GOSH!!!!! I am so so so sorry to everyone! I wrote this late last night, about one in the morning, and I accidentally updated chapter five of Love sees even on a blind date to this story instead of the real chapter five! I am sorry!!!! It must have been confusing for you to read because it doesn't follow this plot at all but I'm sorry! Here is the actual chapter!

Last time:

She felt it, her fingers itched with a want, her chest tightened, and she slowly picked up the knife, rolling up her sleeves, she pressed the cool metal to her flesh, pulling it across her wrist, and she sighed softly, seeing the trickle of blood. She was still alive, and could still feel…she wondered how long, this feeling would last…

Now…

Hermione woke up to the bright sunshine, opening her eyes to the brightness, she groaned and threw her head back onto her soft pillow. She closed her eyes, not wanting to wake up, she was just about to doze and fall back asleep when she heard a loud noise outside of her room.

Hermione's arm tingled, and burned, she looking down surprised, and she bit her lip, worried, and looked at the fresh wound, not yet a scar. She walked out of the bright room, and tried not to think about her arm, it was always like this at first. She came face to face with a guilty looking Draco.

"Sorry, I dropped this tray…" he said, shrugging, and holding up a large metal tray. She must of looked at him weird, because he was fast to giving an excuse, but this time he smiled brightly.

"I brought this up…to say sorry for yesterday…" his voice sort of faded as he motioned to the couch, in front of it was another large tray. She looked over, and saw it was a small table, with a little white blanket spread across it. There were plates, many plates, with toast, eggs, pancakes, and the scent of bacon wavered about the room.

"Oh wow…this…is great," Hermione said, shocked, her face was frozen in a look between disbelief, and shock, and heartbroken. Draco looked at her face, and his became disappointed, "You don't like it…" he said, his voice sad. "No! I mean, no, its wonderful…" she walked up and they both sat down at the couch, and silently ate.

Draco sat there thinking, his mother had always loved it when he brought her breakfast, after her bouts of depression, but apparently it didn't work with Hermione. Nothing seemed to make her happy these days, he couldn't think of what to do next!

They sat there in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was, kind of nice. Draco was the first to break the silence, "You know that…I'm always here if you need to talk…I mean like…anything you need…" he sort of rambled, and for the first time since Hermione got to Hogwarts…she actually smiled, her own, real, not fake, smile.

"That means so much to me…I don't really feel good though, I think I'll take a nap before class." She said, the small smile still on her face. Draco was grinning from ear to ear now, and he nodded as she tried not to itch her arm until she got into her room.

The second she had closed the door with a thump, she pulled up her sleeve, and itched feverishly, and she looked at it. The skin around it was blotched red, and puffed up slightly, she moaned, her arm burned, and she fell onto her bed, her head nearly hitting the wall, she fell asleep.

Draco…

Draco went into the classroom, and slowly looked around the room. He had this class with Hermione, but she wasn't here. He hadn't seen her after the talk in the common room, the thought of it still made him smile. She had actually smiled, it was progress.

The class was about to start and she still wasn't there, even with her changed, she still had school an important thing in her life, she didn't miss classes. At the last second, he ran out of the classroom, and sprinted down the hallway, his feet hitting the floor in a pattern, right foot, left foot, trip over right foot, left foot, right foot, trip over left foot.

He ran back to the common room, he couldn't be in class the whole time, thinking about where she was, and why she wasn't in class with him. He walked back, avoiding teachers and ghosts, and finally made it to the portrait outside the head common room.

He knocked lightly on her door, then getting no answer, he pushed the door open, and saw her lying in a pile on her bed. His breath caught in his throat and he jumped onto the bed, trying to shake her awake. She wasn't waking up, he felt her forehead, it was burning, she had a fever! He pulled down her sleeve and saw her cuts….there was one and it was fresh…he shook his head, knowing it was because of him. Guilt tugged at his heart.

The cut was infected, he noticed it immediately, and panicked, trying to think of what he had learned from mediwizards. First he laid her straight on her bed, she was tossing and turning, it was hard. She was muttering in her sleep, and moaning, in pain.

Hermione…

Her fever raged on, she tossed in her bed, dreaming, of a horrible nightmare…

_Hermione sat at a desk, reading a new book she had gotten at the book store, she was happy because it was one of the first sold, her hands itched to get reading. She moved over to her bed, laying comfortably on her stomach on her bed. She glanced up at the corner of the book, a small smile appearing on her face, she was almost done with the book, she was already on page four hundred and thirty seven. _

_Suddenly a shriek was heard, she dropped the book, and it bent on the floor, and she ran downstairs, grabbing her wand. Holding it tightly she raised it and opened the kitchen door, and it swung open. She screamed, dropping her wand._

_Her parents were laying peacefully on the carpet, their eyes closed, Hermione knew at that moment that they were gone. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing, she knew if she looked above the house, there would be a large green skull, with a snake winding in and out of it, lurking above the house. _

_She had never hurt so much before, her whole being burned, as if she was on fire, she walked back into the kitchen, she was shaking. She was so overwhelmed, she couldn't find release, that was when she saw it, the knife gleaming on the counter…_

Draco…

She started screaming, "Not mom and dad! No!" then she fell into shaking sobs, Draco was holding her the whole time, shushing her, and trying to help her. He sat there, stroking her hair gently, and whispering comforting things into her ear.

"Its alright, everything's going to be all right…" he said softly, and she slowly stopped shaking. He ran into the bathroom, and grabbed a wet towel, placing it on her forehead, he muttered some quick fever reducing spells, and her breath slowed down to normal. She was getting better.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she found her head on Draco's lap. She tried to sit up but Draco stopped her, "Shush…no its ok, get up slowly, your probably dizzy…" she slowly sat up, her head felt light. Her arm no longer burned, and she looked down, and saw it was healed. Her eyes started to water as she looked at Draco.

"No please don't cry," he begged, and looked at her sadly, thinking he had been the one to make her cry. "No Draco, these are tears of joy, thank you so much…" she hugged him, leaving him tingling. She lightly brushed them away, and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked softly, she was so confused, what had happened to this boy who had once hated her over the summer, to just suddenly become so sweet. Draco's expression changed to pain, but he covered it up. Hermione noticed, but didn't say anything.

"I…I don't know," he said feebly, and Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand. "Thank you…I don't know what would have happened, I was so foolish to get it infected, and not go to the nurse, but she would have asked and…" she stopped and Draco shrugged.

"I was just worried." He said truthfully, and they locked eyes and Draco yearned to kiss her, but didn't… "I…I had better go, feel better," he said, and got up to leave.

"Oh…and Draco?" Hermione said, and he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her, "Thanks…" and he gave a curt nod, and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a very confused Hermione, yet for the first time in a long time she was…almost happy…

Author's note: There's some smut! I stayed up late again to get this chapter to you, I can barely keep my eyes open! Hope you review haha

Rachel


	6. The Lakeside

Author's note: for those of you who don't know, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter five, so this is chapter six, but **DO NOT READ** if you haven't read the actual chapter five! Thanks everyone!

Last time…

"Oh…and Draco?" Hermione said, and he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her, "Thanks…" and he gave a curt nod, and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving a very confused Hermione, yet for the first time in a long time she was…almost happy…

Now…

Hermione had always taken Muggle sleeping pills, ever since she had started having nightmares and not getting any sleep. She had used many bottles, and was afraid of not using them, she was so scared, she always saw the raw, haunted face of her dead parents, the ones who would never come back. Harry had sympathized with her, but he had never known his parents, so it was almost easier for him in a way.

She yawned, and stretched out on her long queen bed, she felt something soft brush against her leg and she jumped in surprise. Leaning over her bed, she saw her cat, Crookshanks lazily walking around, she grabbed him by his sides, hoisting him up onto the bed with her. She stroked his long bright orange fur, he purred loudly, laying down, and rolling onto his back with a satisfied smile on his little kitty face.

Hermione was happy, because today was Saturday, no more classes, and no school. She shivered at the cold air in her room, and picked up her wand, muttering a quick spell her fireplace lit up with a burst of warm air. She wrapped the soft blankets around herself protectively, and stopped petting her cat. Crookshanks looked up in a sign of protest but gave up and hopped off the bed, sitting next to the fireplace.

She looked over at her bedside, the only things laying there were an orange bottle filled with her sleeping pills, and her leather notebook. She thought about how she had first gotten that notebook, her father had gotten her it when he first found out she was a witch. He had bought it at Diagon Ally, and after finding out it was made of Dragon Skin, he bought it, he had thought it was cool. Hermione chuckled at the memory of him holding it in the air excitedly after getting it. She had not known what to write in it, so she had made it into her own little poetry book.

She had thought about yesterday too, and how she and Draco were not yet friends, she would love to have a friend, but she didn't know if she was emotionally ready. Who was she kidding, of course she was ready, she had always needed friends, without friends, what kind of life did you have? A very sad and lonely one for sure.

She thought about him, his shaggy blonde hair, all of the girls at school fawned over him, and he was a bit cocky, but not to Hermione. He was always quiet, and for some reason, he seemed like he wanted to help her, she didn't understand. Why? That was the question that kept popping up into her head, she couldn't tell what his motive was, she knew there must have been something personal about this situation.

Maybe his mother? Or an old childhood friend? She was pretty sure that cutting was only a Muggle thing, she had learned it from a Muggle, people at her old elementary school who knew brothers and sisters who did it. She had always thought that it was something for someone desperate, until she became that someone. She wanted to stop, but couldn't bring herself to it.

How else could she live? What would she do if she couldn't ever find release? Would she just explode? She didn't know, but all she knew was, whatever would help her stop, if she ever did, had to be a hell of a thing, or a person…

Draco…

Draco wandered the empty halls, it was a Saturday morning, no one would be awake for hours, and yet he had woken up early, he couldn't sleep. He found that he never woke up on time, either late, or early, he was a fashionably late person, but apparently that didn't work to well with the teachers. He couldn't tell how many house points he had lost to being late for class.

The sky was depressing today, it was grey, and cloudy, it was obvious that a storm was coming. The air was murky and moist, and it was fairly hot, not fun weather to be outside. Either way, the outside looked tempting, Draco was sick of being inside, he felt cramped, and slowly made his way to the doors.

It felt just like he had thought that it would, there was a hard wind, blowing against his face as he walked down the steep hills, when he had left the common room, there hadn't been any noises, so he assumed that Hermione wouldn't be up for hours.

Hermione…

Hermione walked into the common room, finally finding the strength to get out of her soft warm bed. It always seemed that her bed was even more comfortable in the morning, when she needed to get up, never when she didn't want to sleep, or was trying to sleep but couldn't.

She saw Draco's door was closed, she guessed that he would still be sleeping, she had woken up rather early for a Saturday, and she didn't want to bug him, even more now that he had been civil to her. She decided to get dressed, and go for a nice calming walk down to the lake, it should calm her down.

Draco…

Draco walked around outside, inhaling the soft mossy smell of the air, the smell before a lot of rain. He walked on the squishy ground, and around by the trees. He didn't even see them coming, he just heard their voices first.

"Draco!" the female voice screamed, and he was tackled to the ground, he could feel the hard itchy grass against his back as he pushed his attacker off of him. He saw it was Pansy, she had seen him from a distance and ran to him, he wished he had seen her coming, then he could have run!

"Draco, I heard the nastiest rumor, is it true that you are…." She stopped as if she couldn't even begin to utter this horrible, dreadful rumor. She nodded to Goyle, who stepped foreword, and bowed his head solemnly, and muttered something incoherent.

"Speak louder!" Draco snapped and he heard what Goyle said, but he wished he hadn't. "That you are friendly with Granger, and that you have helped her before, some say you are smitten with her…" and Goyle avoided Draco's blazing eye contact as if it were the plague.

Draco thought for a moment, before answering, he couldn't say yes, his father would hear about it, and Draco shuddered to think what his father would do to him if he had ever found out. He knew that whatever he said would be repeated to his father, only built ten times worse.

Draco gazed out at the lake that now was in front of him and he looked back at Pansy, he had no choice, he used the worst voice he could muster up. "That mudblood? Hell no, she is just like a little puppy with no home!" he spat out, and Pansy nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"We just had to check where you stand," Pansy said huffily, crossing her arms, "you never know who is going to turn…nice on you," she made a face when she said nice, and snapped her fingers, her posse quickly followed her as she marched away.

Draco sighed, the worst was over, he looked over Pansy's shoulder at the empty field, wondering how he could ever be friends with Hermione, without his life ending, that just it, he couldn't…

What Draco didn't notice though, was a girl standing, about twenty feet away behind a tree, he didn't notice her, or her eyes that weld up with tears, she had been abandoned, yet again…

Author's note: hey everyone! Please click the pretty purple button and review!

L


	7. Forgive me?

Last time…

Draco gazed out at the lake that now was in front of him and he looked back at Pansy, he had no choice, he used the worst voice he could muster up. "That mudblood? Hell no, she is just like a little puppy with no home!" he spat out, and Pansy nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"We just had to check where you stand," Pansy said huffily, crossing her arms, "you never know who is going to turn…nice on you," she made a face when she said nice, and snapped her fingers, her posse quickly followed her as she marched away.

Draco sighed, the worst was over, he looked over Pansy's shoulder at the empty field, wondering how he could ever be friends with Hermione, without his life ending, that just it, he couldn't…

What Draco didn't notice though, was a girl standing, about twenty feet away behind a tree, he didn't notice her, or her eyes that weld up with tears, she had been abandoned, yet again…

Now…

Hermione had nearly disappeared off of the face of the earth, she had not been seen by anyone the whole weekend. It was now Saturday night, and she had been gone nearly two days. No one had seen her, and Draco was worried, he ignored Pansy's jokes about how she was probably doing the teachers, and how she had turned into a whore. He couldn't figure out where she had possibly gone.

He had checked the room of requirement, and the girls lavatories, as weird as that sounds, and yes, he did get several strange looks. He had even gone as far as to ask people if they knew what had happened to her, claiming he was her partner in class, and didn't want to do all of the work. But no one knew, and it seemed as if no one cared either.

He assumed she wasn't in her room, and she had a charm placed on the door, recently added, that she could be the only one to allow someone in, so he knocked, and heard nothing in the room, so he didn't think she was there. She was still human, needed to eat and drink, she couldn't have food in her room. So he thought she was maybe hiding in the Gryffindor common room, with a girlfriend or something.

Then, Saturday night, Draco heard a small creak from his bed. He woke with a start, his door was open, just a crack. He peeked out and saw a shadow gliding across the room, to the door. The shadow had long brown, curly hair, just like Hermione's, and he knew it was her. He quietly followed her, trying to figure out why she had been gone.

He followed behind her, barely a step behind, suddenly she stopped, and his hand lightly touched her shoulder, she gasped, the loud intake of air almost scared him, making him jump. Her chocolate brown eyes, slowly met his, and she made a noise, and choked back a sob. "Don't even talk to me." She hissed out the words like venom, he was surprised, and took a step back.

"But I…wait…what?" he stuttered out, taken aback. Why was she so…angry? He wondered silently, but did not ask, he didn't want to provoke her more. "Don't act like you care Dra-," she stopped herself and bitterly corrected herself and said, "Malfoy… don't act like you care, because that is bull and you know it, I'm just a…" she recalled his words and sent them back at him, "a puppy, without a home.

Draco was stunned, he hadn't known she had heard, he felt deeply saddened, and did nothing as she marched back into her room. He was at a loss for words as she stormed away, he followed and just as she got up to the room, she reached for the door, and Draco refused to look at her wrist. He knew what he would find, and he was afraid to even look. She closed the door behind her.

Draco knocked on the door, begging her to open it, and forgive him, the door opened, and he looked up, full of hope. All he saw was the glaring, angry, hurt face of Hermione Granger. "Never again…" she said, and he almost didn't notice the tears, threatening to run down her face, almost, as she slammed the door on him.

Sunday came and left, leaving Draco with an empty dread, he wanted so much to go back in time, and to tell Pansy that he was Hermione's friend, but he knew his father would never accept him being friends with someone like Hermione. Draco had learned at an early age, that blood means nothing, his father was a pureblood, and look at him, and he was just like Muggle men, whither he would admit to it or not.

Draco kept a mask on, fooling others, into thinking he was like his father, because, he would never be able to survive without his father, for he was his provider. Even if he wasn't the best father, or a good one at all.

Hermione…

Hermione felt like a turtle, that is seriously what she considered referring to herself as, she would slowly inch out of her protective shell, inch by inch would she trust someone. Only to find out that pain is very real, and go back in. It must have been a frustratingly long process for Draco to get her to trust him. But hearing him say that, was like salt in a wound, it stung, and it burned, but she would get over it. Just like she always did.

She knew Draco would be gone for classes, so she shed her tears freely, she was always either a very loud crier, or silent, never in between. She calmed down, her sobs, turning into hiccups, and hiccups, into sighs, that turned into a soft silence.

Draco…

Draco wasn't in school, he had skipped his classes for the day, telling the nurse he was sick, he had a pretty convincing cough too if he did say so himself. He felt like crap, the whole day he had, he hadn't gotten any sleep and the times he could get to sleep, all he would see was hate, etched all across her face.

He heard her before he saw her, Draco had been sitting on the couch, tracing the blue pattern with the tip of his finger. He heard someone scuffle into the common room, and he knew it was her. He sighed, and kept completely still, she didn't notice him, he watched her, and saw her start crying again, as she looked at his room. His heart broke in two, he couldn't bear to watch, and see her cry.

He went up to her door, she had it opened slightly, and he just walked inside, he knew about the charm, but since the door was open, the charm didn't work. He walked inside, and sat on her bed next to her, if she was surprised, it didn't show. She looked at him, her eyes were stained once again, with salty tears.

She didn't try to stop her tears, she felt anger weld up inside her, and she began hitting Draco, but he just took it, not stopping her, and not blocking the blows. He was through hurting her, and he would take what he deserved, him not fighting back, made her more angry.

He knew the hits would have its toll on him in the morning, but for now it didn't matter. She yelled and screamed, but he showed no emotion, only regret. "Hermione…" he said softly, and she ceased hitting him immediately. "I, am so incredibly sorry, I didn't mean a word I said… I was afraid they would tell my father."

He could see that in her eyes, she wanted so badly to believe him, and she did, slowly she nodded her head, her eyes drooping to the floor, staring at the carpet. "I think I understand," she whispered softly, "it just hurt so badly," Draco nodded, he understood.

He held out his arms, and held Hermione tightly against himself, she leaned her head onto his chest, where she felt comfortable, as he whispered soft words to her. She finally felt at home, for the first time since her home had been taken away…

Author's note: see! I couldn't keep them mad at each other to long, more fluff coming up! Please review!


	8. a silver heart

Author's note: thanks to all my lovely reviewers! This is for them! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm in my school play and we were doing a play called "Everything's Groovy" it is a junior high musical, and it was so fun but its been production week for like the past two weeks so all of my free time was used up, however I have time to update now so enjoy!

Last time…

She didn't try to stop her tears, she felt anger weld up inside her, and she began hitting Draco, but he just took it, not stopping her, and not blocking the blows. He was through hurting her, and he would take what he deserved, him not fighting back, made her more angry.

He knew the hits would have its toll on him in the morning, but for now it didn't matter. She yelled and screamed, but he showed no emotion, only regret. "Hermione…" he said softly, and she ceased hitting him immediately. "I, am so incredibly sorry, I didn't mean a word I said… I was afraid they would tell my father."

He could see that in her eyes, she wanted so badly to believe him, and she did, slowly she nodded her head, her eyes drooping to the floor, staring at the carpet. "I think I understand," she whispered softly, "it just hurt so badly," Draco nodded, he understood.

He held out his arms, and held Hermione tightly against himself, she leaned her head onto his chest, where she felt comfortable, as he whispered soft words to her. She finally felt at home, for the first time since her home had been taken away…

Now…

Hermione stirred slightly, inhaling a sweet cinnamon scent, and snuggled in her nice warm bed, she felt a soft breeze on her neck, it tingled her down to her toes. She must've left the window open or something, suddenly her eyes opened slightly, she saw a patch of blonde hair, and her eyes opened wider. She was still with Draco, she had thought that was just a dream, oh how she felt in his arms.

She never wanted to get up! Draco's head was mere inches from hers, she stared at his lips, longing, so longing, to brush his lips against hers, to partake of a soft, sweet, innocent kiss.

"Morning," Draco whispered softly, waking up, he was stiff, and sore from the night before, and probably had a few bruises. Hermione sure could punch pretty hard, but he didn't mind, he reached out and slowly stroked her hair, "Morning." Hermione smiled, and grabbed his hand, holding it softly in hers.

Draco started softly humming a song, Hermione's eyes grew wider as she realized it was Whisky Lullaby he was singing. She closed her eyes and leaned on him, listening to him and savoring the feeling of being in his arms.

"I need to take a walk," she said softly, breaking apart from his warmth, and getting out of bed, he nodded and left the room, she sighed and leaned against the now closed door, she needed to think. She silently got dressed and threw her hair up into a pony tail and left the common room, not a glance to him, she knew if she saw him she would never allow herself to leave.

She walked up to the lake, where she had heard Draco, and had her heart broken in half, she sat down, staring into the water, watching the darkness beneath her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, sitting in the cradle position, she was just thinking.

Her life was so much better with him in it, and yet, she knew they could never be together. She would deny it, but she lived for the next meeting of the two, she couldn't get enough of him, he seemed…perfect. She ignored her inner voice, the one who told her it would never happen, she would rather stay ignorant for now, at least until she could feel better and less dependant on everyone else.

Her heart burned intensely when she thought of them…Harry and Ron, she missed them everyday, and without them by her side, she felt like a part of herself was missing. She loved them, they were her best friends, and without them, she came to this school with little friends, they were friends, but not close ones, just people to chat with.

Right now, Draco seemed like the most important person in her life, more importantly, the only one who cared. She didn't know the next time she would see Harry or Ron, or if one or both of them would even still be alive, she didn't want to think about what would happen if they died, she would not want to live.

She threw a rock into the water, watching it ripple out into a pattern. She tried to see how many times she could skip the rock, only getting about three before giving up. Suddenly something flew past her ear, making a whistling noise. She didn't even flinch. She watched a rock skip into the water, skipping across it elegantly. One…two…three…four…five times, she looked over her shoulder, seeing a boy standing there.

She patted the grass next to her, as if inviting him to join her. He accepted, and sat down next to her, and they both stared into the water. She leaned her head against the boy's shoulder, murmuring to him, "You're a good friend Draco…" and she felt him nod softly.

"Your just saying that because I skipped the rocks farther then you, and you want to know how I did it." Draco accused, and Hermione smiled, and said, "Ok…that too." They spent the whole day skipping the rocks, laughing and having contests on who could win.

"I won!" Hermione shrieked happily, a defeated Draco standing next to her, he hung his head. "So wait a minute! I win one hundred and thirty-seven times, and you win once and your still considered the overall winner? How is that fair?" he smiled playfully, and she cocked her head sideways, "Because, dearest Draco, I am the girl, and as you know, the girl is always right!"

Draco made a noise as if he was going to protest, then decided better of it. He reached over and began tickling Hermione wildly, as she squealed in protest, and slapped his hands, laughing.

They made it up to the room before it got to late, laughing and reliving the moments earlier. They sat in the common room, skipping dinner, and just talking about…anything that came to their minds. Everything from books to tacos were discussed that night.

"Hermione…" Draco interrupted the quiet silence that had filled the room, they had decided against skipping dinner, and Draco had grabbed some random foods, and they ate together in a comfortable silence. "YesDracowhatdidyouneed?" Hermione said, her mouth completely filled with applesauce.

He smiled nervously, wiping his hands on his pants, as if he was anxious. She sat there waiting as he found the right words. "I know you cut." Hermione looked away, she had known that he knew ever since he found her on her bed that day, but she didn't think they would ever talk about it. In fact, she was almost scared of what he would say.

"Hermione…" he said again, softly, he reached over and lightly touched her chin, turning her face slowly to his. They locked eyes, and he leaned in softly, their lips brushed against each others, he opened his eyes as they pulled away, and they leaned in again, taking a longer, sweeter, kiss. The touch of her lips was electric. She gasped and watched him, she had felt it too.

"I never want you to cut, ever again." He breathed out softly, he watched as Hermione bit her lip, nodding her head. "I want you to promise me, not to." And she nodded again, and whispered, "I promise."

Draco reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box, handing it to her slowly, she opened it. Her eyes wide, she pulled out a silver bracelet, with a light pink heart shaped locket on it, to clip it together.

"Its so that you remember our promise, and that…you never hurt yourself again, because it kills me inside to think of you hurting yourself like this…and…" Draco paused, his eyes searching her for any type of reaction.

She smiled widely and boldly stated, "I absolutely love it!" and he helped her put it on. "Thank you…" she smiled, and he smiled as a noise went off, they were officially late for transfiguration. "We had better go," Draco said, and Hermione nodded, and they went to class.

During Transfiguration, Hermione kept stealing glances at Draco, and she would smile at him, then shyly look back down. Her lips still tingled from the kiss. It had been…magical, everything that she had always thought a kiss should be, she had only been kissed a few times. Once by a boy she had been friends with over the summer, a Muggle boy, and that was her first kiss, when she was only thirteen, he had almost missed her face, kissing the bottom of her lip and part of her chin.

The other with Victor Krum, his had been soft and sensual, but she didn't feel the spark she did with Draco. She sighed, thinking about the whole day they had, and reliving every moment of it. She smiled, playing with her silver bracelet. It was beautiful.

It was a bracelet, almost pure silver. The silver intertwined like a chain, and she saw a little saying on the inside, To The World, You May Be One Person…But To One Person You May Be The World. She held the bracelet close to her heart, but the locket wouldn't open. She looked up, one more time, and caught Draco's gaze, and she silently promised herself, never to cut again.

Author's note: hey! Did you like it? Cutesy little fluff today haha anyways I'll update soon!


	9. revenge

Last time:

Author's note: I'm not going to give any excuses on why I didn't update, I have been mega busy but I will update soon, enjoy this chapter! Written just for you!

Last time:

He smiled nervously, wiping his hands on his pants, as if he was anxious. She sat there waiting as he found the right words. "I know you cut." Hermione looked away, she had known that he knew ever since he found her on her bed that day, but she didn't think they would ever talk about it. In fact, she was almost scared of what he would say.

"Hermione…" he said again, softly, he reached over and lightly touched her chin, turning her face slowly to his. They locked eyes, and he leaned in softly, their lips brushed against each others, he opened his eyes as they pulled away, and they leaned in again, taking a longer, sweeter, kiss. The touch of her lips was electric. She gasped and watched him, she had felt it too.

"I never want you to cut, ever again." He breathed out softly, he watched as Hermione bit her lip, nodding her head. "I want you to promise me, not to." And she nodded again, and whispered, "I promise."

Draco reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box, handing it to her slowly, she opened it. Her eyes wide, she pulled out a silver bracelet, with a light pink heart shaped locket on it, to clip it together.

"Its so that you remember our promise, and that…you never hurt yourself again, because it kills me inside to think of you hurting yourself like this…and…" Draco paused, his eyes searching her for any type of reaction.

It was a bracelet, almost pure silver. The silver intertwined like a chain, and she saw a little saying on the inside, To The World, You May Be One Person…But To One Person You May Be The World. She held the bracelet close to her heart, but the locket wouldn't open. She looked up, one more time, and caught Draco's gaze, and she silently promised herself, never to cut again.

Now:

Hermione had been in a day-dreaming state the whole week, sliding in and out of classes, catching a glance with Draco. Her heart would beat madly, and her cheeks flush a rosy pink at the sight of him and his shy smile to her from across the room. She would close her eyes, and all she could see was hearts and stars. She was afraid she was loosing control over her heart, she didn't know what to do.

At night they would talk and share stories, and she felt herself falling more for him. He was her best friend at the moment, and Hermione was almost scared of what Harry and Ron would think if they knew. She didn't know how they could be mad, they were the ones to leave her in a sense.

Hermione was presently in class, potions to be specific, and stirring her cauldron, glancing at a certain blonde boy from across the room. It had been getting hotter out, the whole world seemed to be awakening, the flowers blooming, and it was almost the end of the school year, still several months left. But if you asked any student, they were counting down the days until summer.

She looked at his face intently, wondering what could possibly be going through his mind, while he seemed completely focused on his work. She was almost done naturally, but he was only a few steps behind her, deep in thought.

Draco…

Draco added in bits and pieces of ingredients, every so often brushing his hair from his face. Chatter had been everywhere about the end of the school year approaching, he shuddered, he didn't want school to end. He knew his mother would be thrilled to see him, she had always had a soft spot for him, and he knew it.

These last few days with Hermione have been great, he thought to himself, he was thinking about asking her out, he found himself becoming more and more interested in her, and how she felt, and how her life was, just everything about her.

He yawned, moving his hand to cover his mouth, he had been losing sleep the past few nights, plagued with nightmares and waking up in cold sweat. He was dealing, it wasn't going to kill him or anything. His mind had guilt ebbed on it. He wished he could tell Hermione, but she would never understand.

He looked at her, a little light flashed and he looked, the light had been reflected off of the bracelet he got her, she hadn't taken it off since the night he gave it to her. It meant so much to him that she would care enough to stop for him. He wanted to protect her from hurt. From anyone hurting her.

Class ended, and everyone almost ran out of the classroom to escape the snarling professor, they all assumed that he was on a sort of man-period but didn't want to be the one to ask him, seeing as he would probably eat them. Or severally poison them until they each had a slow, painful death. Either way, it didn't really look good for them.

Pansy…

She sat scowling at the lunch table, glaring at the couple that's eyes were currently locked on each others, her eye twitched in annoyance as she saw the girl give a small wave. They disgusted her. That mudblood would soon get the fate that she deserved, Pansy thought viciously as she stabbed at her food with her fork.

She had threatened Draco before, but it seemed that that wasn't working. She was going to have to take drastic measures. Not now, but just wait and she will get her revenge, she will make them wish they had never upset the balance. She gaped slightly, seeing the jewelry that the mudblood was wearing. She was wearing pure silver, no way her family could afford that. She started breathing heavier, realizing it was from Draco.

She smirked to herself, how would Mr. Malfoy feel, finding out what his money was being used for, to buy a mudblood pretty jewelry? She didn't think he would be happy hearing that, but she would sure be happy telling him.

That night…

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, waking up, getting a drink, going to sleep, waking back up, going to the bathroom, and going back to sleep. The pattern kept going. She heard a moaning in the night, from the next room. She told herself it was the wind, until she heard it louder, and then a scream.

She recognized it as Draco's voice! She threw off the covers, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she dashed to his room, her feet making a soft pitter patter as they hit the cold floor to his room.

The door was open, she peeked in, not prepared for what she saw. Draco was lying there in his boxers, no shirt, she saw him gripping his sheets, his eyes clenched shut and him throwing his head back and forth. He was dead-set in the middle of a nightmare, a horrible one by the looks of it. He was muttering to himself, nonsense, gibberish.

Hermione ran to the bathroom, grabbing a small towel and wetting it with cold water, she placed the cool towel on his forehead, kneeling onto his bed she whispered soft words into his ear. She softly shook him, trying to nudge him awake. He awoke with a gasp, the intake of the cold air made him bolt right up, nearly hitting her.

"Hermione," he breathed out, still breathing heavily, his chest rising with each intake of air. "Its ok, I'm right here," she whispered, hugging him. She pulled away, embarrassed of the state he was in. Her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his abs, his muscular arms, her eyes froze. Draco's eyes grew wider as he realized what she saw.

"Draco…what….what are those?" she asked in a small voice, barely above the softest whisper. Draco couldn't breath, he felt like his lungs were collapsing beneath him. She saw. He couldn't believe she saw. Horrified, Hermione turned over his arms, seeing scars of old cuts, from him. He was a cutter. Draco was a cutter.

Hermione ran from the room, leaving Draco sitting there on the bed, thinking that this was what it meant to be truly heartbroken…

Author's note: hey everyone! Please don't hate me!! I have been the busiest, but I swear another update is only days away! Please comment! Love you all!

Rachel


	10. total darkness

Author's note: hey everyone

Author's note: hey everyone! To apologize for the late update last time, I'm going to update like right now lol! So, this is for all my reviewers!

Last time:

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, waking up, getting a drink, going to sleep, waking back up, going to the bathroom, and going back to sleep. The pattern kept going. She heard a moaning in the night, from the next room. She told herself it was the wind, until she heard it louder, and then a scream.

"Hermione," he breathed out, still breathing heavily, his chest rising with each intake of air. "Its ok, I'm right here," she whispered, hugging him. She pulled away, embarrassed of the state he was in. Her eyes couldn't help but trail down to his abs, his muscular arms, her eyes froze. Draco's eyes grew wider as he realized what she saw.

"Draco…what….what are those?" she asked in a small voice, barely above the softest whisper. Draco couldn't breath, he felt like his lungs were collapsing beneath him. She saw. He couldn't believe she saw. Horrified, Hermione turned over his arms, seeing scars of old cuts, from him. He was a cutter. Draco was a cutter.

Hermione ran from the room, leaving Draco sitting there on the bed, thinking that this was what it meant to be truly heartbroken…

Now:

Hermione found herself once again at the lakeside she had come to grow so close to. Every time she was sad, happy, bored, she would go to it and watch the water. A shadow cast over her. Draco…he sat next to her, and looked down at hit feet, she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Why…Why did you do it?" she whispered softly, staring out at the sunset. "My father…he was- is a violent man. He beats me, I can't leave my mother though, he would murder her without me there." Hermione heard his voice get emotional. So no one had a perfect life. No one got to live without problems. Even Draco with the seemingly perfect life had it bad. Was anything in the life good?

"Its overwhelming sometimes…isn't it?" Hermione said, finally turning to him. Draco nodded, sighing, "I just wish I could fight back. I just feel so weak. Like nothing I could do would make him stop." Hermione's eyes started to water.

"I'm afraid that I might not live to see the end of the summer…" Draco admitted, "the beatings are getting worse and worse, he nearly killed me last time, broke a few ribs…and popped a lung. He…he would fix it and act like nothing happened. Its when he gets drunk it's the worst."

Hermione covered her mouth in horror, she couldn't image Draco dying, leaving her. "Death doesn't scare me…" he said softly, and got up to leave. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you. I…I didn't want you to hate me. I need you to know though, your parents, death eaters killed them…it was my father who killed your parents." And with that he solemnly got up, and left her in shocked silence.

Pansy…

Pansy stood in the owlery, she licked the envelope, cringing at the sour taste of the glue. She neatly tied a little bow on her owl's small leg, making sure to smooth out her owl's feathers carefully so that it looked nice. I mean, the person she was sending this letter to, was very important.

Goyle stumbled into the room, carrying an owl of his own. It was a rather plain owl, had a light brown feathery look, and wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. It often flew into things, much like Ron's owl did too, it was like its owner, stupid, and gullible.

You could show this owl a fake mouse and it would try to eat it, then choke on the rubber! "Why who are you sending a letter to?" Goyle snickered, "you don't have anyone to send something to." He laughed gruffly, as if he made a great joke.

Pansy scoffed, "Shut up Goyle, you bumbling buffoon, if you must know this is a very important letter." She smirked, picking up the letter and giving it a little wave, careful of not pulling the birds leg to hard.

Goyle, apparently having learned how to read recently, gaped at her. "Your sending a letter to Mr. M-Malfoy?!" he stuttered. She nodded proudly, "Someone needs to tell him about Draco and that mudblood! Once and for all, they have had it coming!" she sent the bird off to the skies, to find Lucious Malfoy…

Back at the lake…

The mention of Hermione's parents brought her past the point of tears, sobs, her chest heaved up and down as she hid her face from view. It was his parents. They were the reason Hermione was an orphan, why her world collapsed. She didn't think she could handle this. She felt almost as if Draco himself had betrayed her.

She felt a burning in her hands. She wanted to cut, make the pain go away. She couldn't…she promised Draco…she didn't know what to believe anymore. She stood up and ran across the massive Hogwarts yard, and past several alarmed students. She ran up the moving stairs, and into her room. She couldn't even look at his room.

Hermione ran into her room, collapsing onto her bed. She didn't know how long she had been there. She didn't know how long she would stay there either. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to breath. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to live.

That was it, she realized, she didn't want to live. That was the one thing that would make all the pain stop. Dying. Being up in heaven with her parents, she would be reunited with them once more. She would never have to be in pain again. She would be able to make all of this just stop. The whole world would just come to a complete stop.

She slowly stepped off of her bed, up to her balcony, she knew what she had to do. She opened the doors slowly, breathing in the cool night air. Step, by shaky step she walked closer to the edge, she stepped over the railing, onto the small inch of balcony left. She looked down, she could see the ground.

It was a far, long way down, she got almost dizzy looking down. She inhaled, ready to take that final step. She finally understood the Whisky Lullaby song. She finally understood how two different people could never be together. Fate wouldn't allow it. Just like fate wouldn't allow her to be happy.

When Hermione's life started looking better, something else brought her down. Her whole life was like one, bad, soap opera, as if someone wanted her to feel like her world could collapse at any moment.

She heard a creek, and looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She wasn't surprised to see Draco staring at her from the shadows. "Don't do this Hermione!" he said, his voice at a panic level. "Why shouldn't I?" she challenged him. "I would die." Draco said, his voice wavering, he couldn't believe she was considering this!

"You would be the one to finish off my family." She said bitterly. "I'm not my parents!" he said angrily, a single tear fell down Hermione's cheek as she looked Draco in the eyes, whispered "I'm sorry…" as she took that final step over the edge. Draco lunged forward, but was to late, he couldn't stop her, he watched as she plunged into total darkness…

To be continued…

This is not the end! There will be more chapters! I'm not saying if she died or not, you will just have to read on! And yes, I know I'm evil

Author's note: I have 22 people who get alerted when I update, wouldn't it be amazing if all 22 reviewed every time I updated? hint hint


	11. hospital

Author's note: Wow

Author's note: Wow! You guys are AMAZING, I got more reviews last chapter then any other chapter in this story so far! I couldn't leave you hanging to long, so here's the update!

Last time:

"Why…Why did you do it?" she whispered softly, staring out at the sunset. "My father…he was- is a violent man. He beats me, I can't leave my mother though, he would murder her without me there." Hermione heard his voice get emotional. So no one had a perfect life. No one got to live without problems. Even Draco with the seemingly perfect life had it bad. Was anything in the life good?

"I'm afraid that I might not live to see the end of the summer…" Draco admitted.

Hermione covered her mouth in horror, she couldn't image Draco dying, leaving her. "Death doesn't scare me…" he said softly, and got up to leave. "Hermione, there is something I need to tell you. I…I didn't want you to hate me. I need you to know though, your parents, death eaters killed them…it was my father who killed your parents." And with that he solemnly got up, and left her in shocked silence.

Pansy scoffed, "Shut up Goyle, you bumbling buffoon, if you must know this is a very important letter." She smirked, picking up the letter and giving it a little wave, careful of not pulling the birds leg to hard.

Goyle, apparently having learned how to read recently, gaped at her. "Your sending a letter to Mr. M-Malfoy?!" he stuttered. She nodded proudly, "Someone needs to tell him about Draco and that mudblood! Once and for all, they have had it coming!" she sent the bird off to the skies, to find Lucious Malfoy…

She slowly stepped off of her bed, up to her balcony, she knew what she had to do. She opened the doors slowly, breathing in the cool night air. Step, by shaky step she walked closer to the edge, she stepped over the railing, onto the small inch of balcony left. She looked down, she could see the ground.

She took that final step over the edge. Draco lunged forward, but was to late, he couldn't stop her, he watched as she plunged into total darkness…

Now:

Hermione awoke with a gasp, in total darkness, she didn't know where she was. She couldn't feel anything. She thought to herself, is this death? Noises rustled around her. She felt as though her eyes were closed, but they were open. Was she blind? She was confused, and her whole body ached.

She heard a whispering around her. She looked around, but only saw big blobs of shadows moving about her. She sighed, and sleep overwhelmed her once more…

The next day…

Hermione had a dream that night, remembering that she had jumped off of the balcony, but everything past that was blurry. How did she get to this dark place? She laid there, thinking, until she finally decided to try to get up, she wanted to explore this place, if it was death what was it like?

She tried to get up, moving about, but something restrained her, something wouldn't let her up. She grunted and wiggled, trying to get up but she just couldn't. She screamed in frustration. Then, she heard her name, softly spoken, it was a males voice…Draco's…

Then, slowly, she opened her eyes. Light shown into the room, she felt light-headed, and dizzy, she turned to the nurse, who was attending to her bed. "You're the bestest nurse," she said in a day-dreamy voice. The nurse chuckled and said, "Strangely I get that a lot,"

"You have been through a rough night, falling off that tower with your boyfriend, you guys should've been careful! You could've died! Thank goodness there is magic, or your boyfriend here wouldn't have made it," she gestured to the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione, being confused, looked over, and saw Draco, completely passed out. His arm was bandaged, and a wrap was around his head, he had a cut on his right cheek. Hermione gasped in horror, how did he fall off too? Why didn't she die?

Just then the door burst open, a small child with bright blonde hair ran in. "There has just been a plant blowup in the herbology greenhouse! Pus is everywhere!" she nurse tisked with her mouth, and scurried to grab supplies, following the boy out the door.

The nurse called over her shoulder to Hermione, "Do not leave! I'll be back soon this is urgent!" Hermione nodded weakly, her gaze not faltering from Draco's bed. She couldn't believe this was happening! He wasn't supposed to suffer!

She slowly got out of the bed, untangling the twisted sheets from her legs, she wondered what day it was, and how long she had been in the hospital wing. She slowly walked to Draco's bed, sitting on a hard, cold blue chair next to him. She stroked his blonde hair softly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Draco…I'm so, so sorry…" she whispered over and over, leaning her head onto his bed. She didn't know the full nature of his condition, but it didn't look good. He looked in pain. Couldn't someone come to help? Couldn't someone help him get better?

Flashback

Draco was wandering around the castle, he felt guilty reveling his secret to Hermione, he knew he hurt her, he couldn't help what his parents did. She didn't deserve this life she got, and he knew it was all his parents fault. It was all his fault. He wanted to go talk to her, so he slowly walked to the dorm.

He hesitated at the water fall, he didn't know if he wanted to do this. He needed to talk to her, and make sure that she was ok with him, and not angry. He didn't want her to do anything drastic, or life-changing. He turned the knob, and pressed the button whispering the password into the angel's ear.

The water fountain opened, and he walked inside, he saw her door open, he went inside and walked to her room, he felt a breeze drift past him. Curiously, he peeked inside, as if to kind the cause. Was a window open? Wasn't she cold? He was stunned as his eyes trailed to the balcony.

Standing dangerously close to the edge was Hermione! He looked around the room cautiously, he saw scattered papers on her desk, his voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't think, his heart was beating madly in his chest.

"Don't do this!" Draco suddenly said, surprising himself, his voice was shaking, as he slowly crept forward, without her noticing. She scoffed, and Draco winced, as she said boldly, "Why shouldn't I?" Draco saw her hand shaking, she was as scared as he was.

Draco wasn't sure he was ready to tell her this…but if he didn't then he would never get the chance, she would be dead, and out of his life… "I would die," he said, telling the truth, but you could see it in her eyes, she didn't believe him. Why didn't she believe him? Draco thought desperately.

"You would be the one to finish off my family." She sneered, and Draco was now level with her desk, only a foot or so away from the balcony. "I am not my parents!" Draco said strongly, he hated everyone comparing him to them. He wasn't anything like them, he hated his father, and he wished he could leave with his mother.

Then he heard those two words, "I'm sorry…" as she slipped over the edge, Draco thought a million times a minute, he reached on the desk, grabbing the bottle him and Hermione had used for potions weeks ago, and dived down after her, pulling out his wand, he muttered a cushing then disappeared into the darkness…

He awoke in extreme pain, he couldn't think, his head was throbbing, and he couldn't move his arm. He reached up with his good arm and felt blood on his right cheek. He looked around desperately for Hermione, where was she? Is she alright? He thought as he spotted a blob in the darkness, it was Hermione.

He dragged himself over to her, and saw she was breathing, he reached in his pocket, thank goodness she still had their healing potion they had made in class together, weeks ago, he was glad now that he had knocked it over "accidentally" so they could redo it in class, and turn it in later. He thought of how far they had come since then. He looked at the bottle, there was just enough for one. He slowly opened Hermione's petite mouth, pulling her jaw down slightly, then tipped the bottle, slowly pouring the cool liquid down her throat.

She was okay! He thought happily she was okay… then the world became fuzzy and he slowly fainted into the night grass.

Author's note: I've been updating so soon, because every time I get reviews and I read them, it inspires me to want to write more and more! So thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you will be able to when you can! Thanks so much!

Rachel


	12. the trip

Last time…

Last time…

Flashback:

Then he heard those two words, "I'm sorry…" as she slipped over the edge, Draco thought a million times a minute, he reached on the desk, grabbing the bottle him and Hermione had used for potions weeks ago, and dived down after her, pulling out his wand, he muttered a cushioning then disappeared into the darkness…

He awoke in extreme pain, he couldn't think, his head was throbbing, and he couldn't move his arm. He reached up with his good arm and felt blood on his right cheek. He looked around desperately for Hermione, where was she? Is she alright? He thought as he spotted a blob in the darkness, it was Hermione.

He dragged himself over to her, and saw she was breathing, he reached in his pocket, thank goodness she still had their healing potion they had made in class together, weeks ago, he was glad now that he had knocked it over "accidentally" so they could redo it in class, and turn it in later. He thought of how far they had come since then. He looked at the bottle, there was just enough for one. He slowly opened Hermione's petite mouth, pulling her jaw down slightly, then tipped the bottle, slowly pouring the cool liquid down her throat.

She was okay! He thought happily she was okay… then the world became fuzzy and he slowly fainted into the night grass.

Now…

The new nurse had kept Hermione in the hospital for almost a week, not knowing she had been suicidal, she had assumed it was an accident that they fell…how naïve. Hermione had grown accustomed to being in the Hospital Wing for quite some time now, she had been in there for what seemed like ages. She wasn't allowed to have company.

Draco had been in a coma for all of that time. Her heart broke every time she looked in his general direction, she tried not to think of it, so she read to pass the time. She had a large stack of books next to her bed that the nurse had so kindly gotten for her from the library.

Hermione rediscovered her love to read, she hadn't read in the longest time, she avoided it, she hadn't felt like it in so long. She read book after book, and page after page, until she finally began to feel somewhat like her old self. Somewhat, she didn't know if she would ever be able to feel like she once did.

The nurse finally told Hermione she was free to finally go back to her room and not have to stay at the hospital any longer. She was shocked, the house elves (of which she still highly disapproved of them doing work) moved her stuff back to her room. She was just about to leave when she looked over and the sleeping angel in the corner of the room that she had so desperately avoided for the past week.

Every time she looked at him he was sleeping, not even seeming like he was sleeping, it looked like someone just hit the snooze button on his life. For one last time she sat by his bed, and brushed back his light blonde hair away from his face, and watched him. She realized now how lucky she was to have someone like him to have cared so much for her.

You never know what you have until its gone. She understood that saying all to well now, she didn't want to know it. She should've learned when her parents passed away, but she didn't. She looked at his slumbering face, and she looked around the room, it was empty she slowly leaned down, and brushed her lips against his, and softly, gently kissed him. His lips were soft and warm, she pulled up and a tear escaped, falling onto the bed, and she turned around to leave.

She heard a rustle, and looked back, thinking the nurse was back already, but it was Draco! She saw his eyes open just a crack, then all the way, he looked around the room, confused. She was so shocked she almost fell over! She ran over to the bed, as the nurse rushed in.

"He's awake?!" the nurse said, rather baffled, she checked Draco out, and she said he was all healed, but of course, he would have to stay in the Hospital Wing to make sure that he was okay. She left after a while and Hermione found herself alone with him once more. "I heard there is a Hogsmade trip next week," Draco started slowly, "and assuming this crack-pot nurse will let me out by then, I was wondering if you would want to go with me…kind of…like a date!"

Hermione stood there in stunned silence, she didn't know what to say. She paused and looked at him, almost confused, and he said, "I think you owe me that after almost killing me." And she smiled, and nodded, "Yeah I have to go though, but I will see you next week I guess…" and with that, Hermione was bustled out of the room by the nurse that wanted him to have some sleep.

One week later…

Hermione floated through air for the next week, all the classes seemed torturously long and dull, people were constantly asking what happened, and she always answered the questions with a blank stare, and eventually they just stopped asking.

The trip was finally tonight, and Draco was released from the Hospital Wing, finally having freedom. The first thing he did was go shower and get prepared for his date tonight. He daydreamed about it the whole time he was stuck in the…place…with that…lady…he shuddered, he had always been afraid of Hospitals, although he would never admit it to anyone.

They agreed to meet at the entrance to the school, and then go from there. Hermione was ready nearly an hour before they had to go, she realized she was nervous. She shook her head, mentally talking to herself. Hermione, the voice in her head said, its not even a date, its not like he likes you, just two friends hanging out, so have fun, and DON'T FREAK OUT!

Hermione decided to stop talking to herself and decided to go meet him at the entrance. She never really focused on appearance, but she decided to get a little dressed up for this, despite what her subconscious kept telling her.

She walked to the front of the school, looked up at the giant doors, that seemed so monstrous in size the first time she saw them when she was a 1st year. She saw him standing there, he saw her and smiled, and walked to her, and handed her a rose, she smiled and twirled it in her fingers, putting it in her purse.

They walked there, it wasn't far away, and they went with the crowd of over-active students, they were all loudly talking, or staring at them like they were not right in the head. Hermione rolled her eyes at every one of the them. What did they know, she thought as she rubbed her hands together, her hands were cold.

They walked around for a while, pointing out shops and things inside, looking around until finally they got hungry and decided to stop for ice cream. They ordered and sat down in the fluffy and soft ice cream parlors seats. Their ice cream was brought over to them in seconds, and they sat there in comfortable silence, eating.

"I'm sorry about what happened…I don't know what I was thinking…" Hermione said, and she waited for Draco to respond. "I know you didn't mean…I mean…I think you know…Hermione. I don't want to see you get hurt, can't you believe me?" he asked, watching her expression.

"It was just so hard for me to trust someone…ever since…" Hermione let her sentence hang as Draco leaned in and whispered, "I really like you Hermione," she took an intake of air, "and I think you like me too, wither you want to or not." He leaned in, so close to her lips she involuntarily leaned in closer to try to close into a kiss, but he pulled back, teasing her.

He leaned in and kissed her, so softly she almost let out a moan, she closed her eyes and savored this soft feeling, suddenly she realized what she was doing, she pulled back with a gasp. She mumbled, "I…I uh I have to uh go and uh…wow." She shakily got up and grabbed her purse off of the table, leaving Draco breathless.

She stumbled out of the parlor, and when she got around the corner out of sight, she leaned against the building, her heart fluttering, kissing had never felt like that before for her. She realized that she might like Draco. She sighed and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, her lips tingling.

What Hermione didn't see was the shadow that moved around in the ally behind her, the shadow slowly got closer, with full intention to hurt her, with a gasp she was pulled into the alleyway and into total darkness once more…

Author's note: wow thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing as always, sorry for not updating, I didn't realize how much time had passed! I have a new story out called I'm What?! That you should read, I think you would really like it, here's the little thing saying what its about.

How can you be pregnant when your a virgin? That's what Hermione Granger wants to know, she has blackouts from her past and keeps having strange dreams, will she figure out what happened? Who is the father? Follow her while she searches for the truth...


	13. taken

Author's note: Hey everyone, wow I can't believe I updated four times in my new story, before remembering to update in this one too

Author's note: Hey everyone, wow I can't believe I updated four times in my new story, before remembering to update in this one too! I feel bad, but I need honest opinions, every chapter I've been getting less and less reviews, should I cut the story short? It's planned to be around twenty chapters, but I'm not sure if its people loosing interest, or just forgetting to review but anyways, please let me know!

Last time…

"It was just so hard for me to trust someone…ever since…" Hermione let her sentence hang as Draco leaned in and whispered, "I really like you Hermione," she took an intake of air, "and I think you like me too, wither you want to or not." He leaned in, so close to her lips she involuntarily leaned in closer to try to close into a kiss, but he pulled back, teasing her.

He leaned in and kissed her, so softly she almost let out a moan, she closed her eyes and savored this soft feeling, suddenly she realized what she was doing, she pulled back with a gasp. She mumbled, "I…I uh I have to uh go and uh…wow." She shakily got up and grabbed her purse off of the table, leaving Draco breathless.

She stumbled out of the parlor, and when she got around the corner out of sight, she leaned against the building, her heart fluttering, kissing had never felt like that before for her. She realized that she might like Draco. She sighed and touched her lips with the tips of her fingers, her lips tingling.

What Hermione didn't see was the shadow that moved around in the ally behind her, the shadow slowly got closer, with full intention to hurt her, with a gasp she was pulled into the alleyway and into total darkness once more…

Now…

Hermione stood in the alleyway, her heart racing, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco…had…just…kissed…her! She was breathing rather heavily too, it might have been the fact that she had just sprinted out of view of him…or because her heart was pounding so loud in her chest it was hard to breathe.

She didn't notice the shadow behind her obviously, because she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. Someone approached her from behind, closer and closer they got with each terrorizing step. And she didn't notice a thing. She felt a presence behind her, and suddenly she heard someone whisper, right into her ear.

"Hello…Hermione." The voice said mockingly, and she was pulled into the alleyway, she stumbled backwards, the oblivious crowd just kept walking by, not noticing her. A leather covered hand was placed over her mouth, and she tried to bite it, but the leather was making it extremely hard.

Suddenly, the whole world became fuzzy, she couldn't focus her eyes, she was just to tired. She blacked out again. The world disappeared from her eyes.

When she finally woke up, she couldn't see right away out of her eyes, and she couldn't move her limbs. Her arms were bound behind her back, and her legs were tied together, making it impossible to escape. She mumbled angry words into the rag that was around her mouth, but it was muffled by the cloth.

She saw blonde hair and she immediately thought of Draco, of his soft blonde hair, his so kissable lips, and she found herself starting to day-dream. She snapped out of it and tried to look around, she squinted at the blonde hair and it finally focused and came into view. It was Lucius Malfoy.

The seriousness of the situation finally came to her. She was just kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't believe it. The thought alone made her queasy in her stomach.

"So what is this I hear about you and my son being…an item?" he hissed, putting finger quotes around the words, an item, he looked at her with such hatred she was almost shaking. She wouldn't let it show in her voice though. He tugged on the rag that was in her mouth, undoing the knot she spit it out.

"We are only friends…" she said, and thought, for now.

"Don't lie to me you little wench!" he burst out violently.

Hermione was fighting to control her emotions by now, she wouldn't let him see her cry, she held them back.

"I'm not lying! He was my assigned partner for a few classes, we aren't anything more!" she said desperately, she received a blow to the head for that one. Pain throbbed through her as she felt herself loosing consciousness.

Meanwhile back where Draco was…

He sat there, as he watched her run away. He knew she had to like him back, she kissed him after all, he replayed the kiss in his head over and over. Wow, who knew she was such a good kisser?

He sat there for several moments, just staring into space, when a voice shattered the daydream, he looked up and saw a smirking Pansy there. With a satisfied look on her face she looked at Draco, "What do you want?" he said, not wanting to talk with her.

"Did your little mudblood desert you?" she watched emotions flicker behind his blue gray eyes. Distain showed obviously on Draco's face, "What's it to you Parkinson?" he snarled, rolling his eyes at her slutty outfit. Showing off her used up body didn't exactly appeal to him.

"I saw you two over there lip locking, she had better watch her back, just in case something… bad might happen to her." And with one last look at him, she walked away, his menacing glare burning holes through her.

He looked around worriedly, what did she mean by that? He knew she wouldn't do anything herself, she couldn't! Maybe it was an empty threat he thought. But then again, if it wasn't…she could be seriously hurt!

He dropped some money onto the table, and raced out of there, he had to find her before it was to late! He went the way that she had left, trying to retrace her footsteps. He was unsuccessful. He leaned against the wall of an alleyway, thinking, where could she be? He pondered that question for a few minutes, then decided to keep looking.

Back with Hermione…

Hermione struggled with the ropes, she was trying to get them undone, he had left the room, she didn't know why, and she didn't want to stick around to find out either. She was tied to a chair…how original she thought dryly, and twisted her hands around until the rope made them turn red and raw.

She managed to slightly loosen one of the ropes when she realized that he had taken her wand. Of course, why would he leave it with her? The door at the edge of the room opened, and she felt a slight breeze, where was this room she was being held captive at?

He got closer to her until their faces were only inches away. It was like they were in a staring contest, neither blinked, nor looked away. Suddenly, she spat on his face, enraging him like no other as he struck her again, this time on the arm, he pulled her by the hair as she whimpered in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut and finally got that one arm free.

She reached out at him, pulling his hair violently, she grabbed the tuft of hair, and shoved it into her pocket, and he let out a cry, beating her. "You should've stayed away from my son!" he yelled, frightening her even more, she didn't think he would kill her…would he?

She could feel the bruises already starting to form, she knew there was daylight someone close, there was freedom somewhere close. "I'll be back for you…" he said with an evil gleam in his eye. "and this time, you won't get away!" Hermione gasped for air, he had hurt one of her lungs, she could barely breathe, she hurt everywhere! Then she felt a wand at her forehead as he whispered one word…

"Obliviate."

Author's note: don't forget to review! Thanks everyone!

Rachel

l


	14. remembering

Author's note: I'd like to give a little thanks to Bella1992, elven-at-heart, Carve-My-Solitude, and Isadora120 who have faithfully inspired me to write more with their reviews

Author's note: I'd like to give a little thanks to Bella1992, elven-at-heart, Carve-My-Solitude, and Isadora120 who have faithfully inspired me to write more with their reviews!

Last time…

He got closer to her until their faces were only inches away. It was like they were in a staring contest, neither blinked, nor looked away. Suddenly, she spat on his face, enraging him like no other as he struck her again, this time on the arm, he pulled her by the hair as she whimpered in pain, she squeezed her eyes shut and finally got that one arm free.

She reached out at him, pulling his hair violently, she grabbed the tuft of hair, and shoved it into her pocket, and he let out a cry, beating her. "You should've stayed away from my son!" he yelled, frightening her even more, she didn't think he would kill her…would he?

She could feel the bruises already starting to form, she knew there was daylight someone close, there was freedom somewhere close. "I'll be back for you…" he said with an evil gleam in his eye. "and this time, you won't get away!" Hermione gasped for air, he had hurt one of her lungs, she could barely breathe, she hurt everywhere! Then she felt a wand at her forehead as he whispered one word…

"Obliviate."

Now…

Draco was now desperate to find Hermione, he was panicking, nearly sprinting everywhere to find her. He started asking around, but just got either looks of pity, or people mocking him as he looked.

He finally stopped for a little break, he bent over, leaning his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths. He scanned the crowd, his heart racing, when someone walked up behind him, grabbing his shoulder. He jumped, and twirled around, it was Hermione!

He grabbed her and looked at her incredulously for a moment, then hugged her tightly. He pulled out of the hug and looked at her, she had a bruise on her head, and her lip was bleeding. "What happened?" she asked, dazed and confused, Draco studied her words, and realized she was actually confused, she didn't remember anything.

"Well, you disappeared…so I don't know what happened…do you remember anything from the last while?" Draco asked, worried like a mother. "Yeah, I remember what happened today, we left for here, and then….well everything's sort of blurry…I hit my head! That's it, you don't have to worry, I was just being clumsy." Hermione fibbed, and rubbed her head.

Draco looked skeptical, he didn't believe her, this didn't look like something you got from falling, plus it wouldn't add up, he decided to ignore it and went to the nurse to have her cleaned up, they left early.

When they got back to their common room, Draco suggested that Hermione should go clean up, and take a relaxing bath, Hermione gratefully agreed, starting up the water. Draco took Hermione's robe for her, and threw it out onto the couch, it fell upside down.

Draco sat next to the robe, sitting sideways on the couch, he was reading one of his favorite novels, he felt his foot rub against something…something fuzzy, he moved his book down, looking over it. He saw a tuft of hair had fallen out of Hermione's pocket in her robes. It was bright blonde, sort of the same as his.

He looked in the mirror, as if looking for any missing hair of his, but it was all even and perfect, as usual, he shrugged his shoulders, probably some ingredient for some new thing or something. He kept reading for some time, until he heard a creak as the bathroom door opened, he looked up, and saw Hermione leaving the bathroom in her pajamas.

She walked slowly to him, and he swung his legs over the side of the couch, so he was sitting normally, and she had room to sit down. She sat down and looked at him for a few seconds.

"I haven't cut since you have me that bracelet…" Hermione said shyly, looking down at the bracelet that was around her wrist, she didn't want to take it off either. "That's great!" Draco said happily, he felt a surge of something through him.

Draco and Hermione locked eyes, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione, softly, and tenderly, Hermione closed her eyes, lost in the sensation. Suddenly Hermione gasped, and pulled away, she had a flashback of kissing him, almost like it had happened before.

"Wow…our first kiss…" she whispered, watching him, and he looked puzzled, "That's like our third…" he said and Hermione looked at him, completely confused. She got up and left the room, emotions swirling around her.

She sat on the bench in the hallway, and her back was pressed against the cold stone wall, she thought for a few moments, and realized that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy…

Later…

Hermione fell asleep in that same hallway, when suddenly someone was shaking her awake. She waited for a moment while her eyes focused on the blob in front of her, it was Dean Thomas, he looked confused, and slightly worried. "You okay? You were passed out…" he said as if to try to explain something. He shrugged and left her in silence in the abandoned hallway.

Hermione was trying to remember her dream, whatever it was, it hadn't been a good one, she woke up terrified, and feeling like she was going to cry. She finally remembered her dream, chills ran down her back, it was that Mr. Malfoy had kidnapped her. She shook her head, she couldn't believe the things her mind made up.

She decided to gather up her stuff and go to bed, she walked numbly through the hallway back to the common room, gliding as if she was still in her dream, suddenly pain racked through her, she screamed, falling to the floor right outside the head's common room. She heard a patter of footsteps, and a worried Draco opened the door.

"Hermione!" he almost yelled, he was sitting in the common room, trying to figure out why she always left after they kissed, and then he heard her scream, and came out to find her collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh…its….it's nothing, my leg, it just like hurt for a second, I'll be fine," she tried to convince Draco, "no, really, I'm fine I swear!" he helped her stand up and basically carried her to her bed, she sighed at the feeling of her soft bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Draco sighed, and went to his room to grab his blankets, he would have to camp out in Hermione's room for the night, just to make sure she would be okay, and not hurt.

Hermione tossed fitfully in her sleep, she kept feeling flashes of pain, and her head was burning, she kept seeing random pictures in her brain, of rope, an alleyway, a chair. Then she heard a menacing voice whisper, "I'll be back for you…"

She shot up out of her bed, sitting up so fast she was dizzy for a moment. "What, what is it?" a voice mumbled and she flipped on the lights, she saw Draco sprawled out on her floor with a pile of blankets and pillows. She jumped down into Draco's arms, an absolute mess, she kept rambling about what she saw, and the whole while Draco whispered soft words in her ear, and stroked her hair until she fell into sleep once more.

The next morning…

Hermione woke up with a headache, she felt like she couldn't think, she took something to cure her throbbing head, Draco was gone, he must've left sometime in the night, she felt bad about making him go through all of this trouble. She got dressed, humming a song, and then left to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She didn't eat much, she didn't have much of an appetite, and she kept getting distracted looking over at Draco.

Draco…

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, loathing everyone around him who once was his friend. Pansy kept babbling in his ear, but all he heard was a loud screeching noise, he kept finding his eyes following over to the Gryffindor table. "Go away Pansy! If I could seriously harm you right now with no consequences I would!"

"That's not what your father did, well he didn't get caught at least, I told you to stay away from that mudblood!" Pansy hissed, loving the horrified look in Draco's eyes as he looked over at Hermione who was now getting up from the table, he didn't even have time to yell. She stumbled for a second, then regained balance, taking two more steps before her eyes fluttered, and she collapsed to the floor.

A crowd of confused students surrounded her, he pushed through the crowd, getting to the middle he fell on his knees, laying next to her. "HELP, HELP!" he screamed, all of the sudden Kate Bell was next to him, checking her for damage.

"Her pulse has stopped!"

Author's note:

Thanks to all the lovelies who review!


	15. I think i'm in love

Author's note: Hello my darling readers

Author's note: Hello my darling readers! Thanks for being with me until the end, this is the last chapter in this story! I hope you enjoy!

Last time:

"I haven't cut since you have me that bracelet…" Hermione said shyly, looking down at the bracelet that was around her wrist, she didn't want to take it off either. "That's great!" Draco said happily, he felt a surge of something through him.

Draco and Hermione locked eyes, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione, softly, and tenderly, Hermione closed her eyes, lost in the sensation. Suddenly Hermione gasped, and pulled away, she had a flashback of kissing him, almost like it had happened before.

"Wow…our first kiss…" she whispered, watching him, and he looked puzzled, "That's like our third…" he said and Hermione looked at him, completely confused. She got up and left the room, emotions swirling around her.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, loathing everyone around him who once was his friend. Pansy kept babbling in his ear, but all he heard was a loud screeching noise, he kept finding his eyes following over to the Gryffindor table. "Go away Pansy! If I could seriously harm you right now with no consequences I would!"

"That's not what your father did, well he didn't get caught at least, I told you to stay away from that mudblood!" Pansy hissed, loving the horrified look in Draco's eyes as he looked over at Hermione who was now getting up from the table, he didn't even have time to yell. She stumbled for a second, then regained balance, taking two more steps before her eyes fluttered, and she collapsed to the floor.

A crowd of confused students surrounded her, he pushed through the crowd, getting to the middle he fell on his knees, laying next to her. "HELP, HELP!" he screamed, all of the sudden Kate Bell was next to him, checking her for damage.

"Her pulse has stopped!"

Now…

It was like time had stopped, moving in slow motion, Draco had seen her about to fall, but couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't get the image of her collapsed on the ground out of his head. He replayed the events from only moments ago in his head over and over.

_"Her pulse has stopped!" Kate Bell nearly screamed, as she pulled out her wand, elevating Hermione to the hospital wing, the crowd parted like the red sea, and followed her down the hallway in a trance, Draco at the front of it. They were all talking frantically, and no one had a clue what happened, some said she had a spell cast on her, others that they saw an old death eater outside the window._

_By the time they got her to the hospital wing, everyone was frantic, girls were sobbing, guys looked sad. They were all remembering someone they had lost in the war, or thinking they had lost Hermione forever. They had to wait outside the hospital wing, and weren't allowed in, Draco sat right outside the door, his ear pressed against the hard wood, straining to hear something, anything._

_That's when he heard the newest nurse say happily, "We've managed to regain her pulse!" Draco was so happy, he felt like he was going to burst, he couldn't stand it anymore, he ran into the room, and saw a group of nurses standing around her bed. "No visitors!" they screeched, and he said desperately, "But I need to see her! Please just for a moment let me stay!" the nurses faces softened, and they nodded, allowing him to sit by her, and that was were he was at the moment, holding her hand at her bedside._

One nurse walking by commented dryly, "You two sure seem to get deathly hurt a lot, or am I just imagining it?" she asked, and Draco was shocked, and realized that they had, in fact, gone through a lot in the past month or two. He studied her pale white face, it looked as though it had been drained of all color, and he felt emotionally drained.

Hermione became stable and the nurses left for a small lunch break, they had been working a long time, but Draco didn't leave, he didn't need to eat. He heard her muttering softly. "Never…I love him…no…please don't hurt me…tattoo…snake…" Draco's eyes grew to the size of saucers. His father had a snake tattoo! And blonde hair! Just like what was in her pocket!

The pieces began to fit tightly together, her disappearance, all of this, was all his father's fault! Draco clenched his fists, so hard his knuckles turned a pale white. He got up, he needed to confront his father. He took one last longing look and Hermione, looking so helpless, and left, walking as fast as he could without looking conspicuous.

The second he reached the Slytherin common room, he went straight for the fireplace, it could get him back home, he was sure of it. He threw in the floo powder, and shouted his address, disappearing into the flames.

He ran out of the fireplace, a house elf greeted him, "Fran! Where is father? I need to speak to him immediately!" and he heard a small chuckle from behind him. He turned around, facing his father, "Why did you hurt her?!" he demanded, furious with rage. "You were going to ruin the family name, associating with the likes of her!"

"I don't care!" he screamed, now shaking, "I love her!" the silence in the room was louder then any noise could've been. "You're a disgrace! I will kill her, after I get to you!" the elder Malfoy roared, shaking from rage. At that moment Draco's mother walked in, and Draco gasped, she had a bruise on her arm from his father. He needed to stop his father's violent behavior!

They both reached for their wands, but somehow, Draco got his a split second faster then his father, and knocked his father's wand away. He had his wand pressing the soft flesh of his father's neck, he was breathing heavy. "Do it Draco, kill your own father!" he hissed, peering down at his son.

"Do it honey, or he will kill us both!" his mother shrieked, hysterical by now. Draco shook as he muttered "Advada-" but was cut short, a loud commotion filled the room as it seemed like the whole ministry poured out of the fireplace, one pointed his wand at Lucious and whispered a spell, and he fell down, dead.

Draco collapsed onto the floor, his heart pounding in his ears, he sobbed, as his mother held him. He had lost his father, not a very good father, but he was the only one that he had.

At Hogwarts…

Hermione opened her eyes, confused at her whereabouts. She found herself surrounded by white. Her eyes were extremely sore, she could barely keep her eyes open. Then it hit her, she groaned, she was in the hospital wing, she couldn't remember what happened at breakfast, she wasn't feeling good, then she just sort of got really tired. She remembered collapsing and looked around her, where was Draco?

Her head throbbed with a killer headache, she felt like it was being split in two! She shuddered, and felt goose bumps all up and down her arms. She was starting to remember. Flashback after flashback came, the ice cream shop, the kiss, Lucious, somehow when she had collapsed, her mind had broken through the memory charm.

Hermione was listening to the nearby nurses gossiping, "Yeah and then they killed him, right in front of his son! Yeah he was the one in here earlier, his name was like Drake or like Dan maybe? Anyways I feel horrible for that family! Even though they were death eaters." Hermione realized that she had taken advantage of the fact that he was always there when she needed him. Now he needed her, and she wasn't there for him.

She got up, and before any could protest, she stood there, slightly wobbly and ran for the fire, and threw it in, shouting "Malfoy Manor!" and disappearing, the last thing she saw was the shocked and disapproving faces of the nurses.

When she arrived it was mayhem! She saw ministry officials everywhere, writing down stuff, and then she heard the sobs and ran to Draco. He was on the couch, his face in his hands as to hide the tears, Hermione ran up to him and sat next to him, holding him. He looked up at her with a tear-stained face, and sad, vulnerable eyes, and reached for her. Holding her, he felt almost all better, she always made him feel like everything was going to be all right.

"When I died, for only a second, I saw my parents, I saw my parents Draco! They told me everything is going to be alright!" Hermione had tears in her eyes, Draco did too, but now, it was for tears of joy.

Draco leaned his forehead against hers lovingly as they starred into each other's eyes. "I was awake that day you kissed me in the hospital," he admitted with a sly smile, Hermione put on a teasing face, "Oh really now!"

"Babe…" Draco whispered softly to Hermione, holding her close to his heart. "Hermione, I need to tell you something…" he said, and he pulled back, locking eyes and he smiled brightly, "I love you Hermione!" Hermione felt extreme butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't believe this! "I love you too Draco! So much…" she said, holding his hands, and they just sat there for a while gazing into each other's eyes.

"Now that I have you, I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, ever again…" Draco whispered, and leaned in to her, softly kissing her the kiss turned passionate.

Draco's mother stood over a few feet away, watching her son with tears in her eyes as well, she was so happy for him finally finding love.

And the world was finally at peace once more…

The End!

Author's note: how did you guys like it?? I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
